Seventh Year
by ndtigs
Summary: When she receives the letter informing her that she is head girl, Rose Weasley is on top of the world. She isn't when she finds out that the head boy is Scorpius Malfoy. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

That entire summer, I'd been waiting patiently for the letter. I wanted to be head girl so badly that I almost needed it. I finally got it on a sunny August morning while at breakfast with my family. Mum had her back turned to the window, and Dad and I were and still are incredibly unobservant, so my younger brother Hugo saw the owl first.

"Mail," he said absentmindedly, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. He was a Weasley, after all.

I ran to open the window to let the owl in, just as I had since school had let out in June. My parents weren't paying attention, because for them it was just another morning. But when the owl dropped off two letters with Hogwarts seals on them, one for Hugo and one for me, they looked up. While Hugo slowly reached for his letter, popping a handful of berries into his mouth, I grabbed mine, and ripped the envelope open. I quickly scanned through the letter, quickly passing through all of the nots on what books to buy and such. I gave a deep sigh when I couldn't find anything in the letter, but gasped with excitement as I felt something shaped like a badge at the bottom of the envelope. Sure enough, it was the heads badge that I had yearned after all summer. I pulled it out with a triumphant wave of my arm. "I got it!" I yelled to my family.

"Hmmph?" my father said still focused on the newspaper in front of him.

"Oh, Ronald!" my mother cried, running to embrace me. "She's head girl!"

Dad chocked as he quickly swallowed his food. "That's wonderful, Rosie! Congratulations. Now wait until I floo Harry; none of his kids got head!"

"Ron!" my mother told him off.

"Sorry, 'Mione. But I after to tell him at some point!"

"Oh all right," she sighed. He walked towards the fire place, and she quickly began fawning over me again.

"This is so wonderful! Head girl. But don't let your duties take over your studies."

"I won't, Mum," I quickly promised.

"And be sure to not go easy on your cousins! Remember, they're students too."

"Mum, you know me. I'll probably be harder on them."

"Of course you will, darling," she said, hugging me again. "I'm just so proud. My baby girl, all grown up."

I pretended to roll my eyes a little, but I was on cloud nine. Head girl!

"I wonder who head boy is," Mum said. "Probably Lysander Scamander. He's such a nice boy."

"Hmm," I murmured. I hadn't really thought about who head boy would be. I had been wrapped up in my own thoughts all summer. Just then, I heard the tell-tale snap of apparition. It was Albus, my cousin and classmate.

"Albus!" my mother said, jumping. "You scared me nearly half to death!"

"Sorry, Aunt Hermione," Al apologized. "Heard you made head girl, Rosie."

"I did!" I said, beaming.

"Just came over to congratulate you. I'd better be going; Mum's expecting me for breakfast." He waved, and with a crack, he was gone again.

My mother sighed. "Ever since that boy learned to apparate, he's been doing it non-stop."

* * *

Before I knew it, September 1 had arrived, and we were back at King's Cross Station.

"Now, Rosie," my Mum told me as I began bidding her goodbye. "Write Daddy and me about who's the head boy as soon as you find out. And remember to fulfill your duties as both the head girl and as a student! Don't go to bed too late, it'll interfere with your concentration and don't..."

She kept on talking, but I began to look around the platform with nostalgia. This was the last time I would be boarding the train to Hogwarts for the first day of school, this was my last first day of Hogwarts.

"Oh! Rose, dearest, it's nearly time to go," my mother said, interrupting my thoughts and her lecture. "Quick, get on the train. I'll see you at Christmas!" she kissed me.

I ran on to the train, looking for my best friend, Lucille. She was a Gryffindor, just like me, and we'd been the most close friends since our first day of Hogwarts. I easily found her, and opened the compartment door. We greeted each other with hugs, as we hadn't seen each other all summer. Lucille's father was American, and her family often spent summers there.

"Did you get my letter?" I asked her, pulling away from the hug. "I'm head girl!"

She hadn't received my letter, so we once again celebrated with hugs. After we were panting from jumping around, we finally sat down. The train was moving now.

"Who's the head boy? I haven't heard from anyone this summer!"

"No idea," I replied. "Oh! I have to go and meet the prefects!"

I jumped up, and ran to the back of the train.

I shoved open the door. "Sorry!" I exclaimed to the waiting prefects. "I'm late."

"Finally, Weasley," the drawling voice of Scorpius Malfoy answered back.

* * *

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy!" I exclaimed as I caught my breath. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm head boy, Rose," Malfoy said in a deliberately slow way, as if he was talking to a child. "Now sit down."

I gave a huff, but realizing that I should be setting an example for the prefects and that I would be in charge of them, I decided to sit down.

For the rest of the meeting, Malfoy continued talking while I sulked in the seat next to him. As soon as it was over, I stormed back to my compartment with Lucille.

As soon as she saw me, she said, "Oh, honey, I've heard. It's Malfoy isn't it? Malfoy's the head boy."

For the rest of the ride, Lucille talked, trying to make me forget about Malfoy while I sulked in the corner of our compartment. Soon, we were at Hogwarts. I jumped off the train, and started bounding towards a carriage. Just as I opened the door, I felt something tug at my arm.

"Weasley, haven't you heard?" a deep, drawling, masculine voice said. I spun around, and found myself looking into the grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Heard what, Malfoy?" I asked. He gently let go of my arm.

"We have to go sit in the head's carriage."

"You're joking, Malfoy. There's no such thing."

"New protocol," he said, starting to walk away. Once he was a few yards away, he turned around and asked, "Aren't you coming, Weasley?"

I huffed, and followed him. As I quickly walked, trying to keep up with his much longer legs, I looked around. From where we were, the view of Hogwarts Castle was amazing. I gave a happy sigh. Although I had an amazing family at home, and a wonderful house, Hogwarts was my true home. Suddenly, I bumped in to something hard. It was Malfoy's back.

"Do you need glasses, Weasley?" he asked. He had been facing a large, black, carriage. Although his back was to it, his hand was on the door to it. He opened the carriage, and held the door for me.

"Thank you, Malfoy," I said, with my nose held high. _I will not blow this Head Girl thing_ , I thought to myself as I sat down.

I looked around. The carriage had a roof, unlike the plain ones that the other students rode in. It had green walls, and seemed to be much larger inside than it appeared from the outside. I looked at the seats, but just as I began to admire the lovely red shine to them, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy," the brisk voice of our headmistress, Professor McGonagall said.

I could see that Scorpius had realized that she was there, and tried not to look too surprised.

"Good evening, Professor," Malfoy said politely.

"Good evening," I muttered.

She nodded, and the carriage started moving.

"I realize that you must be a bit confused about the whole 'heads carriage' thing," she began. We both bobbed our heads. "Well, the rest of the teachers and I decided that it would be a nicer way for the head girl and boy to know each other."

"Oh, Professor. I know him too well already," I said without thinking.

She glared at me, looked away, and then said, "Exactly." With that, she was gone.

"Shit..." I whispered to myself. I hated it. I wanted so badly to be head girl for so long, and when I was, I was going to blow it, all because of Malfoy. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he pulled out a two way mirror.

"What's that, Malfoy?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Use your eyes, Weasley," he said. He looked into the mirror, and started talking to a very feminine voice. After some time, I realized that it was probably Ashley Cleary, that bimbo that he'd been wearing around his neck during the train ride.

"Scorpy, I miss you so much," I heard her shriek through the mirror.

"I miss you too, love," he said to her.

"You just saw her less than ten minutes ago," I muttered to myself.

They continued making useless, lovelorn chatter. Bored, and feeling quite awkward with nothing to do, I grabbed a book out of my bag, and started reading.

 _She looked in the mirror and_ the book read. Only I heard, "Scorpy! You will be sitting with me at dinner, right?". The book said, _She quickly grabbed a hand mirror, but saw the same horrific sight_. But I heard, "Of course, love. As long as they don't make me sit with Weasley again. I should have been hearing, _She touched her face, only to discover that her nose was gone,_ but I heard the shrill voice of Ashley Cleary saying, "they can't do that! you're mine, McGonagall should know that."

I finally had had too much. "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" I screamed.

"WEASLEY!" Scorpius yelled back. "WILL YOU STAY OUT OF MY AFFAIRS?"

"NO! NOT IF YOU'RE MAKING THEM MINE."

"I'M NOT FUCKING MAKING THEM YOURS."

"YES, YES YOU ARE. SHUT UP!"

I could tell that he was steaming with anger. But before he could say anything else, we were at the castle. I stormed out of the carriage. Why had I ever wanted to be head girl?

* * *

Review review review!


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Scorpius Malfoy had predicted in his conversation with Ashley Cleary, I was forced to sit next to him at dinner that night. As we silently exited our carriage, both exhausted from the fight, Professor Longbottom greeted us.

"Uncle Neville!" I exclaimed, happily embracing my family's close friend.

"Now, now, Rosie," he chuckled, releasing himself from my grasp. "Good evening, Scorpius."

"Good evening, sir," Scorpius answered with a polite smile.

Neville stood straight, and adjusting himself, said, "Now. You two have been the talk of many teachers at school."

We both nodded sheepishly.

"I hope you know that your badges and duties will be taken away if you step out of line even the slightest."

I gave a little gasp. If I so much as had a little argument with Scorpius all my hard work would be put to waste. Meanwhile Scorpius nodded solemnly.

"Good, very good," Neville nodded. "Now, Professor McGonagall has requested that you be seated next to each other at dinner."

I had to stop myself from groaning.

"Come on now, follow me."

We followed him into the great hall where most of the other students were already sitting. I looked into the mass of students and saw Lucille. I gave her a smile and waved at her while she gestured to the seat next to her. I shook my head, and followed Scorpius and Neville. We finally stopped in front of a tiny almost desk-like table at the feet of the teacher's table.

"You two will sit here for your meals," Neville told us. "Your food is over there," he said as he gestured towards a table that usually only the teachers used in a nearby corner.

"Will we ever be able to sit in our old seats again?" I asked, worried. A whole year of eating meals next to Malfoy didn't seem so amazing.

"We, the teachers, will talk about it," Neville said with great dignity. "Have a good evening." He walked away.

"Merlin!" I shouted.

"Just sit down, Weasley," Scorpius rolled his eyes. I noticed that he was already seated, so I sat down next to him.

I threw my head on to the empty plate on the table.

"Gosh, Weasley," Scorpius said, barely looking at me. "Grow up."

I picked my head up. Scorpius Malfoy, the most annoying and immature git in the world telling me, Rose Weasley, to grow up, was not something that I ever wanted to happen again.

As soon as we were allowed to, we both got food. And then I gobbled my food down. I wasn't a Weasley for nothing. I wiped my mouth carefully, because I wasn't an immature freak unlike the person sitting next to me, and jumped up. I ran to the base of Professor McGonagall's chair.

"Professor?" I asked in my most polite voice. "Is there anything that I should be helping with? Leading the first years to their rooms, anything?"

She looked very surprised to see me. "Oh," she answered, swallowing her food. "No, thank you, Rose. We've decided to let you and Scorpius know each other tonight. No need to help the first years, the prefects can get all of your duties for you."

"But Professor," I began. This was all incredibly bizarre. I'd washing Merlin's underpants than be spending the rest of my night with Scorpius Malfoy!

"No need to thank me, Rose," McGonagall said with a twinkle in her eye. "Have a lovely evening." I was clearly dismissed.

I got back to the table with Scorpius. "They expect us to sit here and talk all night," I moaned.

"No!" he whispered. "Why?"

"I don't know, McGonagall wants us to bond or something shitty like that," I said putting my head on the table.

"Sometimes I think that that old bat has been at this school for a little too long," he said patting my back with a chuckle.

I laughed in spite of myself.

Somehow I found myself continuing to talk with Malfoy while the first year stood up and filed after a prefect. And I didn't stop once the rest of the school left the Great Hall. In fact, we only stopped talking once a timid looking house elf tapped him on the shoulder and requested that we leave.

"Time flies, I guess," I said to him as we stood up.

"I'll say," he answered.

We reached the two great oak door in front of the Great Hall where a floating scroll waited for us. _Follow the footprints to your dorm. The password is changeable, but it currently is "heads"._ Under the instructions on the scroll, we made our way to the dorm.

In front of the little alcove that the room was in was a statue of a centaur. "Hello," I said.

"Good evening, Ms. Weasley. Password?"

"Heads," Scorpius said.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy," he marched out our way, revealing an incredible room. It was green and red but the colors didn't clash, and gave a sense of unity and coziness.

"I guess that my room?" he said, pointing to a set of stairs with the a plaque on them that read "S. H. Malfoy".

"And that's probably mine," I answered. The other set of stairs had an almost identical plaque, but this one read, "R. H. Weasley".

"And there's the bathroom." He said, pointing to the room in the middle of the flights of stairs.

We stood in silence for a second, before I bolted up the stairs, yelling behind me, "Goodnight!"

And that was the first day of Hogwarts.


End file.
